


What is family?

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But brutal, Gen, Hurt, OOC and brainwashed Bell comes to his senses, Really not pretty!, What happens if my head canon follows the path the writers have chosen to take, like a lot of it., only it is too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He came back to the ground for this? His heart is numb with life’s horrible games.





	What is family?

“Truth is, it’s a miracle that you showed up when you did. I haven’t thanked you enough for that. If we just can get to Shallow Valley, things will be better. I promise.” “Funny. That’s the same thing we said about getting back to the ground – then we found you.”

He used to love her very much, and he still does. At least he thinks he does. He came back to the ground for her sake. But that girl who threatened him a couple of days ago was not Octavia. His little girl seems to have disappeared entirely. He’s tried very hard to understand her reasoning but he isn’t able to bite back his cynicism any longer. He knew beforehand it wouldn’t be easy. From sitting around and waiting in the sky, he got thrown back right into hell. Bellamy hated it from the beginning. 

Now she’s lying in front of him, injured, broken, and defenceless. Blodraina is about to bleed out for good. Skairipa has fallen. He had to defend Clarke, and Madi, and Echo, hadn’t he? He had to defend Spacekru, his family, right? But his hands are shaking, his skin sullied with his sister’s blood. O was family from the start. He learnt from being with her what the word actually means. Trust and love and warmth, things he lost somewhere along the way. It all feels so wrong. 

“You will always fit in with me.” "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Octavia." "I'll protect you." “I love you so much.” All of them broken promises, empty words no better than lies, he figures.

She’s shivering violently as if she was cold. Bellamy steps closer and it finally hits him, the consequences his last strike will cause. What he has just done. The crowd around them, that cheered aggressively during the fight, falls silent as the swords are no longer clashing. It’s just the two of them now, big brother and little sister. He takes her head in his lap and cradles her chin in his hands.  
“You’re disappointed. I failed you. But if you'd been in the bunker, you’d know. You’d understand…” she whines with a dying voice. It’s her first whine in forever. Blodraina has left already but O keeps breathing for another moment. It pains him even more to recognize butterfly girl is still here, hidden under layers of guilt and burdened by loss. Bellamy has lost his voice for the time being and just throws his head from left to right, and back again. He knows he’s crying. Due to his lack of words, he kisses her forehead gently and rubs his thumbs over her dirty cheeks. Finally able to speak, he begs her like a child: "I'm sorry, please... Please stay." They both know it's too late for that. No one dares to disturb them though hundreds of eyes witness as Bellamy pulls himself together one last time. “Mom would have been proud of you. And Lincoln. You’ve been so strong, O.” His voice breaks and he tries to smile instead. He fails miserably of course. Octavia is shuddering through coughs and thin lines of blood start spreading on her lips. “I’m sorry” he whimpers as if he were gutted. His sister clears her throat and shakes her tiny head in denial. “Don’t be. We’ll meet again. Until then, you tell stories of Blodraina the cruel.” She aims for a laugh but ends up with another blood-muffled cough. "I love you Bell. And I know you do, too, though it wasn't easy." He cannot answer to that as his throat is too hoarse, his tongue too dry. They squeeze their hands and fix each other with their eyes until hers are empty and her limbs slacken at last.  
Bellamy’s eyes shut, his mouth trembles, his hands clench in tight fists. The quake in his core is spreading and it’s rocking through his whole body. Blodraina will be forgotten, someday. His sister, though, will haunt him till he will be dead and cold and rotting under ground.  
He’s got no words. He’ll never have words. He came back to the ground for this? He'd rather be dead and done with it. His heart is numb with life’s horrible games. They will never meet again because O is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no words either. Not even to defend myself. Sorry and not sorry at the same time. That is what those Bell and O fights do to my head, and my heart. Hope they end it differently in the show though. May we find hope again.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Sorry for the typos and mistakes, not a native speaker.


End file.
